


Under the Stars

by Quackyeon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi, Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka knows that as a Jedi she shouldn't like someone, but she also wanted to explore her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> written for my "Exploration" square at [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth. The card I have can be viewed [here](http://clifftop-parade.livejournal.com/750.html) and my fills will be updated as I do them.

Ahsoka knew it was wrong to be in love, she was a Jedi, and that meant that she wasn't supposed to fall in love. Although, she assumed that to be in love it had to be reciprocated and it couldn't just be hot dreams she had late at night, hoping that no one woke up or noticed her. She knew it wasn't supposed to love, love was a problem, it bothered the Jedi counsel and it took people away from the true call of the Jedi. But she couldn't help it, she couldn't stop the dreams that invade her mind every night, there was no fighting it. She wanted to, she wanted to be a good Jedi, and it wasn't like she could talk to her Master, Anakin, about it. He wouldn't understand and he'd never really been thrilled to have a padawan and she didn't exactly feel comfortable enough with talking about this kind of thing with him. It would be weird, to just ask her Jedi master how to deal with these feelings. 

She was in her own bed, in her own private room, they were home - well for now. She knew they had to ship out soon. She had no idea where her Jedi master was, he'd disappeared shortly after they'd gotten back to Coruscant. It wasn't her place to ask where he was going - and honestly she didn't really care. He was her master and she trusted that he would be back when he had to be. He might not have liked having a padawan but he had promised her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her - and she was beginning to think that she was growing on him. 

They had ended up seeing Senator Amidala, it was awkward and Ahsoka never quite knew what to say - which is why she always let Anakin do the talking. He was better at it, and he seemed to have a good rapport with the Senator. Ahsoka was kind of jealous, she wanted to be with Senator in ways that Jedi weren't supposed to want to be with people. She was supposed to be alone, celibate. She was supposed to be stronger than to give into these primal urges. 

She was alone, in her bed, she closed her eyes, she'd thought about doing this before - but at the same time she'd always been to afraid. She started to use the force on herself, it was a bit awkward at first, she wasn't quite sure what she liked. Using the force to press against her clit as she imagined it was the Senator, her eyes stayed tightly shut to keep the fantasy alive, the Senator, the perfume she used was strong - it was a scent that lingered. Ahsoka slowly caressed her own chest as she started to finger herself with the force. She gasped, she had never even imagined what this was going to feel like, she wasn't sure if she liked it. 

She didn't even know what she liked. She had the force change it's angle, to try something new, and that something left her gasping for air. She was soon rocking her hips back against the force, she moaned - she knew this was so wrong. To be doing this here, but she couldn't stop herself. She gasped for air as a coil tightened inside her, she knew something was happening and then it hit. The release. She breathed hard as she came down, imagining that Senator Amidala was the one who brought her to this point. She curled into herself. Not sure if she should feel the relief she did or if she should feel some form of shame for what she had done. 

The next day when her and Anakin were stood talking to a representative from the senate, Ahsoka noticed Senator Amidala walk past, she felt the flush of excitement she'd felt the night before - and then the shame of what she did hit her. But as she looked away from the woman she noticed something. Anakin was watching the Senator. Maybe he would understand Ahsoka after all.


End file.
